igmarvelrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Samantha Wilson
Biography Childhood Samantha was born on a cold Friday in February in the town of Peekskill, New York, where she spent the first two years of her childhood in a small home, just twenty minutes away from a little town called Sleepy Hollow. It wasn’t long after she was born that her parents decided to move to the city, finding a dingy apartment in Brooklyn, where she grew up. She and her older brother, Joshua, spent their childhood together there in that small apartment. Her brother was only three years older than her, and the two of them did everything together growing up. They were each other's best friend, and that still holds true as the two of them reached young adulthood. She didn't know much of what her father did for a living, or why he was always gone in the middle of the night, but since she was young, she never really questioned it. Her mother homeschooled her brother and herself until they reached high school age, and then the two siblings were sent to public school. Samantha never had many friends since she was homeschooled, but there was a girl named Ellie that lived in the same building as the Wilsons, and she was her best friend, other than her brother. Before the X-Men & Discovering Her Abilities When Samantha was eleven years old, Wade sat her and her brother down and told them that before either of them were born, he had been diagnosed with cancer that had gone undetected for a very long time and it had spread almost everywhere in his body, and he was only given a short amount of time to live. He then explained the unorthodox route he took to get himself cured. He left in the middle of the night all those years ago, leaving to go to a facility in the middle of nowhere that could cure his cancer for good and more. The "treatment" he was given altered the cancerous cells in his body, and also mutated the other cells in his body, giving him different abilities, and that when he was finally reunited with Vanessa after a year of him being gone and after she was kidnapped by the man that gave him the treatment he received, they got married and then had Joshua, and then Samantha three years later. He then explained that the abilities that he received from the mutated genes and cells were passed on to them. Samantha didn't believe her father at first and was just mad that he would even put her mother in that situation, and she shouted at him and refused to speak to him for almost a year. A year later, when Samantha was riding her bike with her friend, Ellie, she swerved off of the bike trail and rolled down a hill, ultimately crashing into a tree with her bike landing on top of her. Her arm was broken along with a few of her ribs and her leg. While Ellie called for help, Samantha felt a different kind of pain shoot through her body, every place that a bone was broken at feeling like it was on fire. With a sickening snap, her bones seemed to have healed themselves, and she stood up from the spot where her bike pinned her to the ground as if nothing happened. She rode her bike home as fast as she could after that, going to her father and telling him everything, and that he was right. The two of them sat in the living room and Wade let her ask anything she wanted about the abilities that they both shared. It was also later that year that Samantha discovered something else about her father. She realized that she still didn't know what her dad did for a living. He always disappeared in the middle of the night, and he always seemed to be gone, but they always had food on the table and their bills were always paid. One night, when she woke up to get herself a glass of water, she heard the door to the apartment open and close, making her freeze in her place. She slowly turned around, seeing a figure standing near the door in a red and black suit, also frozen where they stood. Before Samantha could even open her mouth to scream, the person in the suit pulled the mask off of their head, revealing that the man behind the mask was none other than her father. That was how she learned what he did for a living, and why he was always gone, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. She knew that he was doing it to protect them and to keep a roof over their heads, and that was enough for her to trust him with what he did. The Death of Her Mother When Samantha was fourteen, on her parents' wedding anniversary, the Wilsons decided that they were going to all get in their pajamas and watch movies together. Wade and Vanessa never liked to do anything fancy for their anniversaries, so they all just decided to stay in. While they were all enjoying their time together as a family, Wade sat up, as if he heard something outside of the apartment. When Vanessa asked what was wrong, he only told them to get behind the couch. Confused, Samantha followed suit with her brother and mother climbing over the back of the couch. She barely got over the back of the couch before a hail of gunfire rained down over them, Vanessa holding on tightly to her children. It ended as quickly as it started, and soon the shooting stopped, and Samantha stood up from behind the couch with her mom and brother when Wade asked if they were okay. Before any of them could open their mouths to say anything, Samantha saw someone step into the doorway of their apartment, and then another gunshot rang through the air. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as Samantha watched the bullet hit her mother in the chest, her hand that was holding onto hers slipping from her grip as she fell to the floor. The shot killed Vanessa instantly, and she watched in horror as her father held the body of his wife and their mother. She still doesn't know why, but she blames herself for her mother's death. Samantha believed that she could have done something to save her since she had the abilities that she had, and she saw that man that shot her before he pulled the trigger. She wasn't sure why she blamed herself, because there really wasn't too much that she could do to stop the man from shooting her, but she still let that guilt eat away at her. Joining the X-Men Almost a year following her mother's death, she had dropped out of school and she rarely left the apartment, the only people she was talking to included her father, Josh, and Ellie. It was one day that year that Josh came home to visit and check up on her. He told Samantha what he was doing and that he was with a group called The X-Men, a group of mutants using the abilities that they had for good and to help people out. It took a long time to convince her, but she finally agreed to go to the Mansion with her brother, packing up her things and heading to Westchester County, not too far from where she was born. Before she left, Wade stopped her, giving her a hug and a pair of his katanas that he no longer used, telling her that she could have them and that they would be a good weapon for her to learn how to use. ]] She later met Professor Charles Xavier there, and he said that she would be a great addition to the X-Men team. Although Xavier was a little skeptical about letting not one, but two Wilsons on his team, he knew that Josh was a hard worker and he listened to orders well, so he trusted Josh's judgement of his sister. As a part of the team, she first trained for a year with the other students there until she was ready to join them on a mission. She was a part of the team for almost ten years alongside her brother, using her abilities to help people. It was there at the Mansion that she learned that her friend Ellie was also a mutant, going by the name of Negasonic Teenage Warhead, which was a mouthful. She ended up training the new students that they recruited, which was honestly something that she nor Professor Xavier saw happening since she did have a slight problem following authority sometimes, but she did well with the new students and trained them well. She was able to do all sorts of training with them since she could regenerate and heal herself. Sparring was a little more dangerous with the Wilsons, but that's what made it fun. Joining the Avengers Samantha was training a student one day, doing what she usually did on a daily basis, when Xavier pulled her out of her training session, telling her that someone was there to see her. As she walked into one of the conference rooms in the Mansion, she found none other than Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark, also known as Black Widow and Iron Man, also known as the Avengers. Tony mentioned that he saw a video of her that the school had posted on their website of her sparring with another student, and he thought that she would be a great addition to their team. At first, Samantha was ready to decline their offer, wanting to stay where she was, but then Xavier stepped in, telling her that he wanted her to join, expand her horizons and go on to other things. She was reluctant, but she went with them, driving to Upstate New York with them to the Avengers headquarters, where she met the rest of the team. There was one person there that, from the very beginning, she knew she wasn't going to get along with, and that was Steve Rogers. She knew that Steve and her father had a negative relationship and that they had problems in the past, so she knew that he was going to have some negative ideas about her from the very start. Once she was brought to the room that she was going to be staying in while she was a part of the team, she joined the Avengers for a team party, where she met Maria Hill and Nick Fury, already nervous beyond belief to be there, and that was only made worse by the director being there. The very next day after the party, Tony and Steve came together to make her a bad new suit, something that wasn't the old yellow one she had to wear as a part of the X-Men. She was a little surprised that the two were able to work together to make this for her, but once she saw what they had made her, she was in complete shock. The suit was white and red, and the suit folded up into the soles of the shoes at the bottom of it with the use of Tony's nano-tech. The suit was equipped with camouflaging techniques that allowed her to blend in with her surroundings completely with just the touch of a button, and there was a small but powerful magnet in the back of it that allowed her to have a place to put the sheaths that held her katanas. It was the perfect suit for her, and she loved it so much more than the yellow one she used to wear. Skills and Abilities *''Hand-to-hand combat – '' Samantha has been trained in hand-to-hand combat from the age of fourteen years old by the skilled trainers at the X-Men facility. She is also trained in kickboxing, Taekwondo, and karate. *''Expert swordsmanship – '' Also from her start with the X-Men, she was trained in how to use swords, specifically katanas. Swords are her weapon of choice on a mission. *''Stealth – '' Samantha is thin and light on her feet, making it easy for her to sneak around and go undetected by enemies she may face. Trained by her father and Natasha Romanoff, she is able to move silently and take down her targets without being seen. *''Shooting – '' Samantha is also a trained marksman, with the ability to shoot guns, crossbows, arrows, and even harpoons. After the X-Men, Clint Barton trains her even further with her marksmanship at the Avengers headquarters. *''Gymnastics – '' From a very young age, Samantha’s mother had her enrolled in a gymnastics class. Since then, her skills have only gotten better. She uses her flexibility and the different things she’s learned to allow her to move easily and get into different places that most people couldn’t get to. *''Knife throwing – '' In addition to marksmanship and swordsmanship, Samantha is an expert at knife throwing. She can aim and precisely throw knives at whatever she needs to and is still being trained by Clint, Bucky, and Natasha further with the Avengers. *''Super strength – '' From being half mutant, Samantha has some abilities that aren’t very human. Being the size she is, she looks like she could barely lift a book without getting winded, but don’t let that fool you. She has superhuman strength and can stop a falling elevator with her bare hands. The only person that is as strong as her, or maybe a little stronger, is Jessica Jones. *''Self healing – '' Samantha has a healing factor, much like that of Peter Parker. She heals faster from wounds and bruises, making getting hurt on a mission, not a big deal. However, since she is only part mutant, there is still part of her that is human, meaning if she sustains an injury that is serious enough, she could still potentially die. *''Regeneration of body parts - '' Samantha can grow back lost body parts like a lizard does when their tail falls off. Her father can also do this, and this is something that she got from him. *''Increased stamina and agility – '' Another thing Samantha has is higher levels of stamina and agility. She can run faster, jump higher, and run for longer. She doesn’t get winded easily, and she could outrun Steve if she really wanted to. Equipment *''Suit – '' With the help of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, Samantha had a suit designed and built for her. It’s red and white made of a carbon fiber material that can withstand a lot, and it collapses into a pair of thin shoes with two taps of her heels. It also comes with camouflage technology, allowing her to blend in completely with her surroundings with a tap on her shoulder. There’s a small but powerful magnet on the back of her suit that allows the sheath for her katanas to be placed on her back, and there is a built-in holster for her throwing knives. *''Katanas – '' Passed down from her father, Samantha has three pairs of katana swords. She uses them most often, and the pair that she considers her "lucky pair" is the first she ever got, the names Bea and Arthur engraved on the butt of the sword handle. She alternates between the three pairs, but mainly sticks with Bea and Arthur. *''Throwing knives – '' She keeps her throwing knives in the holster in her suit, using them to get at long range targets. And if she isn’t wearing her suit, there’s usually a knife in her boot. *''Grappling gun and belt – '' In case she needs to scale a tall building or wall, Samantha has a grappling gun that attaches with a belt around her waist, allowing her to easily scale walls and climb up the sides of buildings. *''Guns and thigh holsters – '' Samantha keeps at least two guns on her at all times during missions, each of them strapped to her thighs with holsters. *''Crossbow – '' Not something she usually uses on missions, but she has it, and she sometimes practices with it. *''Collapsable katanas – '' This was another thing that Tony made for her. She has two small charcoal-sized discs that she usually carries in her pockets or inside her shoe. With the press of a small button, they both expand into her full-sized swords, allowing her to have her weapons easily accessible when an enemy strikes while she’s away from headquarters and can’t access her full range of weapons. *''Bolas – '' Bolas are metal balls tied to a carbon fiber string, allowing Samantha the use them to catch her enemies while they’re running from her, the thread wrapping around their ankles and taking them down. *''Caltrops – '' These look like jacks, and she uses these to set a trap for enemies, these sharp little star-shaped things stopping them as they step on them. Relationships Family *Wade Wilson – father *Vanessa Carlysle † – mother *Joshua Wilson – brother *Steve Rogers – partner *Sarah Rogers – future daughter Allies *Tony Stark † *Thor Odinson *Peter Parker *Bucky Barnes *Clint Barton *Wanda Maximoff *Natasha Romanoff † *James Rhodes *Happy Hogan *Jessica Jones *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Carol Danvers *Stephen Strange *Peter Quill *Nebula *Mantis *Rocket Raccoon *Drax *Matt Murdock *Cooper Barton *Charles Xavier *Logan Howlett † (Wolverine) *Ororo Munroe (Storm) *Jean Grey *Raven Darkhölme (Mystique) *Peter Maximoff (Quicksilver) *Scott Summers (Cyclops) *Ellie Phimister (Negasonic Teenage Warhead) *Colossus Enemies *Francis Freeman † (Ajax) *Juggernaut *Max Eisenhardt (Magneto) *Apocalypse *Genesis *Thanos † *Ebony Maw † *Proxima Midnight † *Jean Grey Appearances in the Marvel Cinematic Universe * The Avengers – '' Samantha is seen seeking shelter in a subway tunnel during the Battle of New York with her brother and is later shown being evacuated from there to safety by Clint Barton. *Captain America: The Winter Soldier – ''' Samantha is mentioned by name by Jasper Sitwell as someone who was a threat to HYDRA as they commenced Project Insight. *''Avengers: Age of Ultron – '' This is Samantha’s first appearance as a named character, even though it is brief. She is among the new recruits of the Avengers, along with Wanda Maximoff, Col. James Rhodes, Sam Wilson, and Vision. *''Captain America: Civil War – '' This is Samantha’s first appearance throughout a film. She is first seen in Lagos, Nigeria on a mission with Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, and Sam Wilson. However, when the mission goes haywire and Wanda accidentally blows up part of a building while defeating their enemy, killing multiple civilians and 11 relief aid workers from Wakanda. In the wake of this event, the Sokovia Accords were written, handing over all control of the Avengers to the government. Samantha was not ready to sign away her freedom to the government, and she also really wasn’t very good with authority, to begin with, even if it was just taking orders from Tony or Steve, whom she was in a relationship with at the time. Despite not agreeing with the Accords, Samantha accompanied Natasha at the United Nations conference in Vienna, Austria, which was led by the king of Wakanda, T’Chaka. But, the conference was cut short by an explosion from the street below, which killed the king and many others, and injured hundreds. Even after that, Samantha still disagreed and helped Steve find Bucky Barnes in Bucharest, Romania, where he had run off to and hid for the last year and a half. After Bucky was arrested for causing a high-speed chase, along with Samantha, Steve, and Sam Wilson, they were all placed at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters while interviewed Bucky. After a man posing to be a psychologist, a man named Helmut Zemo, let the Winter Soldier loose in the headquarters and Steve stopped him, they all split up to get away from there without being seen. When they all met up in an airport in Germany, they were joined by Clint Barton, Scott Lang, and Wanda Maximoff. It was then that Tony shut down the airport and evacuated it, and the small fight in the airport started. At the end of it all, Steve and Bucky had run off to Siberia looking for Zemo, T’Challa following them, and everyone that didn’t agree to sign the Accords was arrested and placed in a maximum security prison in the middle of the ocean. That included Samantha, Clint, Sam, Scott, and Wanda. They all spent a week in there, and then the prison was broken into, and Steve broke all of them out, and Samantha was placed on house arrest for two years as a result. *''Spider-Man: Homecoming – '' Samantha is seen for only a brief scene in a montage where she is shown tutoring Peter Parker in his math class at her apartment. *''Avengers: Infinity War – '' Samantha is seen in Central Park in New York City on a morning run with her older brother, Joshua Wilson, the morning everything began. The two siblings ran into Pepper Potts and Tony Stark in the middle of their jog, stopping the chat with them and cool down a little from the run. As they neared the entrance of the park, they were greeted with a portal appearing out of nowhere, and Dr. Stephen Strange stepped into the park, telling them that he needed their help. At first, Tony and Samantha didn’t want to help, but then a very terrified Bruce Banner stepped out of the portal, someone they all thought was dead, and that’s when they decided that they needed to help. Tony ordered Josh to take Pepper home, and Sam and Tony stepped into the New York Sanctum. From there, they were told about the different Infinity Stones and Thanos, and then the city was attacked by the Black Order, who called themselves the Children of Thanos. Tony, Samantha, Strange, Bruce, and Wong did what they could, Peter Parker joining them later as he came from a field trip. Samantha then found herself being sucked up into the portal that was carrying Strange up into the massive ship the Black Order arrived in, Peter Parker webbing her foot and being dragged along with her. Tony, Strange, Samantha, and Peter all found themselves in the middle of space after they had defeated Ebony Maw, figuring out what to do from there. The ship’s already input coordinates took them to the planet Titan, where they crash-landed after attempting and failing to fly the spacecraft. They found themselves face-to-face with the Guardians of the Galaxy: Starlord, Mantis, and Drax. Once they all agreed that they were on the same side, they got off the ship and devised a plan on how to defeat Thanos when he arrived there. When the titan did arrive on his home planet, Strange distracted him, and then their plan was in place. The plan they created failed, and the fight was over faster than it had begun, and Thanos had all of the Infinity Stones by the end of it. They all helped each other up, looking at each other with grief because they knew they had lost. Samantha watched as the Guardians vanished before her eyes, followed by Strange, and then Peter Parker, leaving Tony, Nebula, and herself on the quiet planet, heads hung low as they took in the fact that Thanos had won. *''Avengers: Endgame – '' Samantha finds herself on the ship with Tony and Nebula after they get off of Titan, but the ship runs out of fuel, leaving them stuck in the middle of space with nowhere to go for almost a month. When they were rescued by a woman who appeared to be glowing and brought back to Earth, Samantha was reunited with her father, Wade Wilson, and Steve Rogers, who she had been married to for the better part of the last two years. Wade told Samantha that her brother, Joshua, was gone because of Thanos. She stayed behind to be evaluated by one of the medical team on staff at the compound while the rest of the Avengers went and hunted Thanos down somewhere in space. When there wasn’t much left for them to do, Samantha and Steve finally decided that it was time for them to settle down a little bit, and a year after Thanos appeared on Earth, Samantha gave birth to a baby girl, who they named Sarah, after Steve’s mother. In the year 2023, Steve, Samantha, and Sarah all live with Natasha Romanoff in the compound, where they would be safe if anything happened, and they were all just trying to help everyone in the team move on as best as they could, even though they all knew that wasn’t possible, and Steve was doing his best to help the city of New York heal and move on as best as he could by creating a support group. Scott Lang appeared, and they found Bruce Banner and Thor, and Tony refused to help them attempt to time travel, having a daughter of his own now. But, Samantha was there when Tony showed up, and he helped create the time travel machine and suits that could withstand being in the Quantum Realm. Samantha found herself on Morag in 2014 with Nebula, Rhodes, Natasha, and Clint, splitting off from Natasha and Clint to search for the Power Stone there. When they all returned to the compound, Samantha was one of the first to realize that Natasha was no longer with Clint, letting them put the pieces together that she died on Vormir. Samantha got a call from her older brother, Joshua, after Bruce reversed the original snap from Thanos, and after Thanos from a different timeline blew up the compound, Samantha found herself buried beneath the rubble, unable to move due to her leg being crushed. Once she was finally free thanks to the help of Scott, she fought alongside her fellow heroes, fighting until Thanos’ army was defeated by another snap from Tony. Samantha was the second person to find him after the dust had settled, standing Rhodes and Peter as Tony died. She is later seen Tony’s funeral with Wade, Joshua, and Steve, holding their daughter on her hip, standing behind Thor and Peter and his Aunt May. Other Appearances in Marvel Media *'''''X-Men: First Class – A young Samantha is seen in the background sparring in the X-Men facility with her older brother. *''Deadpool –'' Samantha is seen in a photograph in Wade and Vanessa’s apartment, and is later seen walking down the street at the market with her mother, as Wade watches them from a distance after his transformation. Samantha and Vanessa are later kidnapped by Francis, and Wade saves them with the help of Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Colossus. *''Deadpool 2 –'' Samantha is in the apartment with her mother, father, and brother when they are attacked, the three of them ducking behind the couch under the rain of gunfire while Wade fought them off. They all stood from their hiding spot when the shooting stopped, Samantha watched in horror as a bullet just missed her, and hit her mother in the chest, killing her almost instantly. Samantha blames herself for her mother’s death and feels like she should have moved in front of her to stop the bullet, and isn’t seen for the rest of the film. *''X-Men: Dark Phoenix –'' Samantha teams up with her former X-Men teammates and friends in an attempt to take down her lifelong friend, Jean Grey, before she destroys them and everything in her path. *''Daredevil –'' Samantha is briefly mentioned by Matt Murdock in conversation. She is then later seen on a mission with Matt in her full suit when he asked her to help him take down someone in The Hand. *''The Defenders –'' Matt meets with Samantha at Josie's one night to discuss the members of The Hand and how he can take them down, and she is seen when Matt and Jessica visit her at her apartment. Trivia *Samantha can play the piano *She plays soccer, basketball, and softball *She wanted to be an actress *Samantha can speak three languages: Spanish, Russian, and German *Her favorite band is Queen *She loves dogs *She has three tattoos: Freddie Mercury on the back of her arm, a heart on her knuckle, and her mom’s name on her left shoulder *She doesn’t know how to swim Playlist *"Another One Bites the Dust" – Queen *"Sweet but Psycho" – Ava Max *"Wicked Ones" – Dorothy *"Nightmare" – Halsey *"Feel Good Inc." – Gorillaz *"If You Can Afford Me" – Katy Perry *"To My Parents" – Anna Clendening *"Wild Child" – Juliet Simms *"One Woman Army" – Porcelain Black *"Blow Your Mind (Mwah)" – Dua Lipa Category:Marvel oc Category:Marvel Category:The Avengers Category:Characters Category:Deadpool Category:X-Men